Biohazard
Casey Callaghan, also known as Biohazard, is one of the characters aiding the Unified Society in Supocalypse. Biography Biohazard was once the daughter of an esteemed chemist. Like her father, she grew up to be a natural born leader, competent and strong-willed. Throughout her childhood she was urged to follow in her father's profession, although she was more interested in engineering. When she was fifteen, her father gave her a tour around the workplace and tried to persuade her to become a chemist, but it came to a halt when a chemical explosion nearly killed his daughter. Until the virus spread, she spent her life in the hospital, unconscious. She came to, feeling strangely relieved as the pain inside of her was gone. As she detached herself from the life support machine, two shadow-like monsters jumped into the room. She shot a massive amount of poison from her hands as she tried to ward them off, engulfing them in toxic, violet moths. She felt the pain resurface and quickly escalate, attaching her back to life support. A week later, she was discovered by a member of the Unified Society, who led her to its headquarters. The engineers built a bionic enhancement for Biohazard, which can regulate and enhance the range of her toxic attack, as well as her physical strength and rejuvinate her gradually. She helped head small engineering projects and lead some combat squads in the Unified Society since. Powers and Skills '''Toxikinetic Creature Creation: '''Biohazard can summon toxic moths to engulf foes in poison. She can direct the moths' path using slight psychic power. The more moths she creates, the more she has to recover with her life support machine. These moths can melt steel with a large swarm. '''Artificial Enhancement Physiology: '''She wears a device which strenghtens her physical and moth-summoning capabilities. The rejuvination process consumes battery power. Combat Style and Weaknesses Biohazard usually leads a group, and comes up with strategies to attack the enemy instead of fighting head-on. She's better by herself than in a group when it comes to the offensive, as she can lose her focus in the heat of battle and may cause her lethal moths to fly randomly untill she calls them into formation again. She prefers a leading or supporting role, regulating her force to act out a plan efficiently. Her moths are useless against those with fire-based powers, drawn to the deadly heat. If there's a large enough swarm, however, they can blot out the fire with acid, but at the cost of many moths in the swarm. This happens to a lesser extent with light based powers, as they strike faster than they can fly to it. Releasing her from her artificial enhancement, disabling it or destroying it can be catastrophic for her and her foe, as she may unleash a wave of toxic death approach her foe and others. The moths can't harm foes with poison immunity, although her enhanced physical strength can make up for it sometimes. Personality Biohazard is competent, calculating, and charismatic, especially in leadership. She's constantly trying to learn new ways to solve the task at hand, making her a dynamic problem-solver. Emotional issues regarding her project seem pointless to her, as she's more concerned with getting it done in the most efficient way possible, impatient when it comes to repeated error, or sometimes a singular mistake. This makes her peers percieve her as insenstive and hasty, although those accusations are correct in some respects. Subconsciously, she enjoys the company of emotional support, despite being strong-willed and leading most of her operations singularly. Consciously, she hates to admit it. Biohazard views the world in what she believes to be a logical, rational way. In a conversation, she usually doesn't talk about anything subjective or too emotional, but rather about plans, recent incidents and proven information. That's not to say that she isn't aware of the emotional needs of her friends and herself. She can't help as much as others, but she can try to comfort her closest friends. Although she's hard to sway emotionally, Biohazard may need emotional support to ground her when feeling irritated, confused or miserable when logic can't help her. While some believe that she thinks of her crew as pawns or as means to an end, she can put some aspects of logic aside if it means protecting those dear. She may also put aside her own emotional troubles in order to get the work done. She leads groups not because she's power-hungry and wants to raise her rank, but because she sees where an organization is going and gains satisfaction in seeing it as fully functional. She sees all good plans as having a solid reason behind them, and disposes of anything irrational or something she forsees as a failure. Goals and Beliefs Biohazard is an active member against the Dynasty and makes the effort to take it down in order to preserve independence. Ever since the Unified Society gave her the biological enhancement, she would never leave its side. She's devoted to achieving her goals and can't live with a streak of repeated failure. Faction Status An active member of the Unified Society. She's not too high of a rank but gets the job done efficiently. Additional Notes *She sometimes sees herself as one of the few sane members of an operation, although this couldn't be further than the truth on some occasions. Stories TBA Category:Female Category:Unified Society